1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for manipulating display of document pages on a touchscreen computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable electronic devices become more compact, a significant problem is the ability of the devices to display document pages on a small screen size. Furthermore, switching from one document page to another often requires changing image resolution. That is, viewing document pages on a small screen is often a time consuming and tedious task.